transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
House of Blues Lounging
House of Blues - New Orleans The inside of the building is pretty vast, there are multiple tables all over the place. Straight ahead is the bar where you can order just about anything. On the right at the far end is the stage where the DJ and his band play their music, the 'magic' from the famous House of Blues comes from this very stage. In the corner you see 6 gigantic tables with chairs to match, beside them is a rack of 'something' hidden under a big black drape. "Keyed! Way harsh!" Groove frowns and shakes his helm. "Maybe he could use some therapy or...meditation or sommat..." He trails off, notices Jazz, and leads the way over to his table. "Heya' sir! May we sit here?" Nosecone enters the House of Blues. It's been a long time since he's bee nhere. He nods at the Autobots that are already here, then finds a chair in a corner and relaxes. "Ahhh, this is the life," he says. Dee-Kal says, "..and that is why I left it at home, Daryukitchi - if I take it out all the time, where is the fun in that..?" Shortly Windshear steps inside He is intrigued by the music hes read about from this place and decides to come check it out. He does love earth music! Fairway enters with a smile, eager to experience a style of music many humans have encouraged him to get acquainted with. He steps in and sees Groove and Jazz straight away. "Friend Groove," he calls, raising a hand in greeting. Jazz smiles at Groove "Hey there Groove and when we are in here don't call me sir. I am just Jazz." he says with his typical cool demeanor. "That's when I stuck the little sucker right through the chest... ...with this 'ere harpoon I did!!" Impactor embelishes a story to a concerned crowd of onlookers. The only purple Autobot then downs a drink of energon goodness, a small amount of the lime green concoction drips down his chin. "And to my surprise, the sucker still had fight left in 'em!!" he starts up again, wiping at the dripping liquid. Jazz walks over to the DJ and whispers something to him. The DJ switch discs and 'Everyday' by Bon Jovi starts blaring out of the speakers. Dee-Kal tilts her head at the music. Sweet Georgia Brown, she notes. Then it gets drastically altered to something more contemporary. And loud! "Meditation would be great for him," First Aid agrees, "If he can hold still long enough." He's about to theory about how maybe an intervention for Blades could help when many others enter the House o' Blues, and they spot Jazz. "Hi Jazz," First Aid says. Upon seeing Fairway enter, the doctor nods in his direction, "Hi there." He overhears Impactor's story and is suitably impressed, though he would have preferred less violence. Jazz is a cool cat, yessir. Groove takes a seat and waves over Fairway. "Hey Fairway." It's not long before he gets drawn into Impactor's story as well, turned completely around in his chair to listen. While gorey, it's compelling at least! Windshear sees all the Autobots in there and pauses for a moment. He looks over at the Autobots. "Neutral or strictly ... Autobot?" "Well.. what /did/ you do? Gut him again with that oversized can opener?" a small boy asks, picking his nose. "What did I do?? What did I do??" Impactor repeats himself, trying to captivate the crowd. He quickly downs another shot of the green stuff, "Why I helped the poor Decepticon up... ...then kicked him in the SHINS!!" The crowd laughs a bit, then grows quiet once Impactor gives them a stern look. "And you know what?? That skidplate had the audacity to slap me!! No, not punch... ...he slapped me!! 'Ell, almost died laughing at that one!" Fairway nods nods and smiles at First Aid. Then he sits down next to Groove. "Jazz," he says, "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Fairway." He listens passivley to Impactors story. First Aid takes a seat next to Groove and Jazz. He repeatedly glances over at Impactor, listening (but not particularly approving of) the story. This ends however when he spies Windshear. First Aid frowns inwardly, looking to Jazz and Impactor for the call on this. Still, he does ask a question, "Why are you here? Windshear, is it?" Dee-Kal waits for the #bon Jovi to end, then sidles up to the resident band. She tilts her head a few times. Points to a music score and looks hopeful. A few seconds later, something by Acker Bilk starts up. Dee-Kal returns to the Autobots, and looks hopefully at her teammates, Groove and First Aid. Windshear looks around, "I am wondering that myself." hes out numbered right now and knows it and does not have his weapons on line but its not exactly standing there without his guard up. "I gather since I have not been attacked yet, this is neutral territory?" Groove gives Deeks a little fist bump as she sits down, and finally looks over to poor, poor, outnumbered Windshear. "Yeah, no fightin' here man," he assures, but still looks suspicious. Dee-Kal joins Groove, then looks up at the Decepticon. Looking to reaches into her hip compartment and retrieves a green mildly magnetic disc. She advances cautiously, holding the disc, venturing to pop it over the purple chevron. Impactor raises a glass to the other table of Autobots, none of which are too keen on his story... ...the look on their faces tell all. "Hey guys, hardly noticed ya!! Why don't you all saddle up to my table..." he starts, then realizes the stupidity of all of them relocating for him. Standing up, the Wrecker leader downs another glass. The little boy tugs at his hip's laser pistol holster. "What happened then Impactor?!?!" Leaning down real low, almost eye to eye with the human; Impactor grins before replying. "Then little Windshear ran his tiny fannie home!!" he jests, giving the Decepticon a sideways glare. "Now, that's 'nuff stories fer now... ...go find that old wily buzzard Kup if you want to hear ancient history!!" Windshear nods at Groove and stands there still. This is wrong, neutral territory or not. If his commander finds out, but this is neutral territory... his mind goes of into a spiral of thought that can come to no conclusion on his present situation and its then he notices Fairway, "I spoke withh you at the Steel Balloon." Windshear comments nodding toward Fairway. He suddenly catches what he thought was his name and looks in Impactors direction, "What was that?" Fairway regards Windshear distrustfully, but feels quite confident here in the company of his fellow Autobots. He watches in wonder as Dee-Kal approaches the Decepticon. "I didn't realize this establishment was so popular," he says. Jazz smiles and offers his hand at Fairway "Hey glad to meet you Fairway. What is your specialty?" The Autobot turns at Windshear and stands up to have a word with the guy. "This place is not usually neutral...But I am not about to start a firefight in a club with humans around. If you do not make any trouble, you won't get any." Dee-Kal sneaks the disc over Windshear's icon. She tap-taps his shoulder for his attention, lifts a finger to her lips, shakes her head once, mildly. Then glances at the bar. The litle boy runs around the establishment. "Windshear was a windshieldsmear on Impactor's harpoon!!" Aren't children the worst? Dee-Kal glances skywards. Li'l scrappers are the darlingest... Windshear feels the tap on his shoulder and looks at Dee-Kal. He frowns and then hears the little boy running around ranting something with his name in it... he looks back at Impactor. "I ask you again. What did you say, Autobot?" First Aid is an easy going, peaceloving guy, but he's been tricked by enough Decepticons over the vorns to be immediately distrustful whenever one comes in talking about peace and a lack of killing orphans. But he trusts Groove and Jazz's judgement on this. When Impactor and Windshear get all up in each other's grill, First Aid says, "H-hey hey, now... lets at least try to be civil to one another for more than 2 minutes and eleven seconds." He was counting. Dee-Kal decides on the best way to avoid conflict. She acquires two glasses at the bar, then returns and bribes Windshear with a nice glass of high grade energon. "You have a malfunction in your audio receptors or somethin'?" Impactor gruffs, actually taking care to make the statement jovial and full of WRECKER CHARM!! While he's confronted by a free drink, the little Junkion snags a second magnetic disc over the other icon on Wind's nearside wing. H'm. "No." Windshear rumbles coolly, "But I question being in one of your /stories/ from the sounds of it." Groove just sits there and laughs into his fist, perhaps at the child, or maybe First Aid's timing. "Ahem. Mm." Listing towards Fairway, he whispers, "This place is partly popular because Jazz owns half of it." Fairway watches everything unfold with a bizarre mixture of anxiety and amusement on his face. At Groove's comment, he turns to Jazz. "You are part owner here? What does that entail, friend Jazz?" Interestingly, the resident band are playing 'Keeping out o Mischief Now'... Windshear notices what the junkion did, runs a scan on himself and detects the other magnet and notices they are covering his insignias... he lets that slide for now and doesnt act as if he notices. Then he takes the glass cautiously and looks back at Impactor calmly. Fairway says, "By the way, Jazz, I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier! I am an engineer." Dee-Kal takes her own drink and returns to Groove and First Aid. She looks at Windshear long enough to catch his optic. A mild look, but a look with a message. She touches a finger to her lips once more. Impactor laughs. "That's yer problem, yer all brains and no brawn... ...Anyways, me and my hombres are /trying/ to have a good night here." he joking says, waving his hand to display the loosely assembled Autobots like a hand model on television. "I'll only say it once, you wreck it... ...I WRECK you! Now, why don't you be a good little Decepticon and go Seek me a 'nother drink!!" Then what was confrontation, is gone. Impactor saunters over to the table and takes a seat, "So, who's buyin' the next round?" First Aid stands up, trying to partly get between Impactor and Windshear, "Look, maybe this isn't working out. Maybe it would be best if you headed back to Decepticon HQ, Windshear. Or.. if you two /are/ going to brawl, perhaps you could take it outside the city limits?" At Impactor's latest comments, First Aid hesitates and looks up at Windshear to see his response. Windshear cant believe hes being turned into a barmaid AGAIN by an autobot.. hes also curious why the confrontation suddenly ended. Ahh he realizes then why his insignias were covered. Then he glances at First Aid, "This is not a battlefield and as such I will not take the first shot. But I will turn it into one if any of you fire." He takes his glass and finds a seat. He really did want to come here and listen to the music and thats what hes going to do. He waves to the bar as he glances at Impactor, "There is is." Hinder steps inside Nosecone watches the drama unfold in a bemused fashion. He orders a drink and takes small sips when it arrives. Jazz smiles and leans back in his chair "Well Fairway, I had a talk with Frank, whom I am partner with for this place. I wanted a place for us on Earth to kick back and Frank thought it was good publicity, I thought it was good PR as well. Gives us rights to a few tables and we can rent the place for parties on occasion." He looks back at bar and waves at the little blonde there. "The staff is awesome too." He turns and points to the stage "Sometimes I play with the band too." "Rest assured that the opposite is true," First Aid replies. "You are allowed here on Jazz's good graces, so please be on your best behavior." The Protectobot sits back down, still nervous over the whole confrontation. At a transmission he receives from Dee-Kal, the doctor gives her a slightly confused look. Dee-Kal settles comfortably, the atmosphere of the place mellowing her out. Does that make her 'melodical'? Perhaps not... "This place is too comfortable for even *talk* of confrontation..." she sighs contentedly. A nice slow rendition of 'Cottage Crawl' strikes up, mostly trumpet and saxophone, playing to a lazy beat. Fairway feels quite happy with the way his comrades have handled the appearance of a Decepticon in the establishment. He turns away at last, putting his back to Windshear. "Do you?" He says to Jazz. "I certainly hope to be present to see that, some day! This establishment has been highly reccommended. I must say, I am ... enjoying the music so far." This he says despite the fact that he actually isn't entirely sure what to make of the house band as of yet. He still strongly favors Cybertronian music. "Bah, no place can calm the nerves of a wrecking machine..." Impactor states, looking from face to face of his 'comrades'.. ..obviously no one is sharing his view on the topic. Raising a finger, he signals the barmaid to bring him another sweet concoction of what he likes to call Slime. "And one 'fer all me mates! See Dee-Kal, you've gone and fooled yerself into thinking your more than what you really are.. ..and that's an object of war!!" Obviously someone's had his share of drinks for the night. Dee-Kal cants her head in the direction of, and looks curiously at Impactor. "I don't know the full story of how the Junkions came into being," First Aid comments, "But I'm pretty sure they were not built for the purposes of war. Admittedly they did adapt rather well to it..." It's distressing to think how easy it is for peaceful societies to turn violent. Hello Nebulos. Windshear keeps an optic on the Autobots from time to time but sits there and listens to the music. He generally does not like this planet or its natives but he does like their music. And unlike other Decepticons -- well most he knows -- he will not draw first shot in neutral territory. So with that in mind, he just sits and listens to the band. Dee-Kal smiles and shakes her head, then nods at First Aid's observations. She holds up a hand and wiggles her fingertips. A small hologram of a sphere appears, hovering in place. Groove can't help but grin at Impactor - the mech belonged in a rowdy, rough-n-tumble bar, not a super mellow joint like this. "That they did," Groove comments, tone unreadable as he watches Deeks. 'Hitch Hiker's Guide' style, a little neon cartoon of rubbish piling up around the sphere is played out. The sphere gets bigger. Finally a cartoon spaceship with a Bot insignia lands on the garbage planet. Impactor makes a funny face, "Oh Rubbish, and you know it First Aid! I don't know just where the heck they came frum, 'ell I don't know exactly where we come frum... ...but we have to realize one basic priniciple of our being." Pausing to take another shot of Slime, he continues. "We are good at making war... ...to deny that is like a terran bird refusing to fly, or a terran fish refusing to swim, or a petrorabbit refusing to mess things up... ...But I digress. The point is, we are simple beings with simple desires. Don't deny what you are..." Another drink, this time draining the glass. "Embrace it!!" Dee-Kal has cartoon stick robots in kindergarten style emerge, look around, and perform 'yay' actions. They toss rubbish around. Finally the hologram sphere is replaced by the Junk Icon. Fairway looks at Impactor. Should he bother to disagree? He isn't sure, but he proceeds anyway. "I submit that we can function however we wsih, and it was that the freed us from bondage early in our history. But I do agree that our freedom came about through conflict - maybe battle is what made us, but I doubt it is what we're best at." Dee-Kal fades her hologram and calmly takes another sip at her drink while the band plays 'You Made Me Love You', another slow trumpet affair, if slightly slushy. "Yes, we are good at making war," First Aid replies to Impactor, "I will concede that point. We are very /very/ good at making war. But I think we are also good at making peace. The Autobots, at any rate. I consider myself a warrior only by necessity. Once we've won the war, I think you'll find most Autobots will give up their arms and embrace a peaceful lifestyle." He nods in agreement with Fairway. Windshear listens to the music but cant help but catch bits here and there of the Autobot conversation, particularly that loudmouth one, Impactor. He starts to say something a couple of times but bites his lip and stares forward at the band and tries to ignore the Autobots. Groove smiles at Dee-Kal's little holographic history. "Very nice Deeks." He finally looks down at the cup of 'Slime' he'd been given and takes an experimental sip. "Bleagh. Try this," Groove offers the drink to First Aid, regardless of the in-depth, philosophical conversation he's having with Fairway and...Impactor? Of course he agrees with just about anything First Aid says, so he sees no reason to add anything. Pointing one finger at Fairway, the other at First Aid... ...both with glasses of energon in them. "Okay, okay. Point made, but consider this. We have this 'free will' you speak of.. ..yet when we're given the mind of an artist... ...we devise intricate ways of delivering pain to our enemy. When blessed with the mind of a genius, we build bigger and better weapons." Chug, chug. "When endowed with the ability to lead and move people, really inspire them towards greatness of their own... ...it's leading them to fight, moving them to kill, and inspiring them to wage war upon their own species for Primus sake!" First he downs the rest of the first glass, then the second. *BLEGGAH* the Wrecker leader belches, wiping a forearm across his mouth. "And you know what? It's beautiful!!" The band picks up the pace with a rendition of 'Waiting for The Robert E Lee'. The little blonde that JAzz nodded to earlier sings vocals. Windshear cant help but hear this comment. His baritone rumbles. "Is that what you call it? From what I see its a mess..." First Aid takes the drink Groove hands him, and after a quick sniff, tries it. How he does this with a faceplate is not revealed, but somehow he manages. "It is ok," he tells Groove, perhaps too polite to say it is no good. To Impactor, First Aid nods, "Yes, it seems as though our entire society is geared towards war at the moment, and has been for a very long time. I maintain that this is only due to the Decepticons, though. We'd be able to concentrate on other things if we weren't always fighting for our survival and the survival of others." He agrees with Windshear that it is not beautiful, though. Dee-Kal looks pensive. Impactor laughs at First Aid, with what was meant to be a shared laughter... ...only no one else got the joke. "Then why don't we end it? Why don't we just throw down our rifles and take a stance of non-conflict? Hey, blondie.. ..'nother round!" he waves a golden finger in the air like they are the only customers in the place. Fairway shrugs. He thinks Impactor may be speaking of humans more than Cybertronians. As soon as he has this thought, he feels guilty. "A fair question, friend," he says, not wishing to engage in yet another philosophical debate in a bar. Speaking of which, he looks down at the drink before him. He considers it for a minute before pushing it away subtly. The young Junkion looks to First Aid. Then she looks to her either side, contemplating Windshear and Groove. She holds out her either hand and attempts to snag a hand each, if only temporarily... First Aid takes a second try on the drink Groove handed him. "Because then the Decepticons would kill us all and enslave the Galaxy," he answers for Impactor and Fairway. Windshear finishes his drink and waves for another, "Yes, why dont you throw down your arms? Get it over with..." He mutters a bit loudly as he opens his cockpit and pulls out a small white cassette. He sets it down on the table in front of him, "Be on guard, Hinder." he murmurs. Groove's voice lowers as he leans towards First Aid, "You're not going to get Impactor of all mechs to side with you on this issue, 'Aid." Oh, suddenly Deeks! He lifts her hand and pats it. A /look/ is settled on Windshear. Dee-Kal takes Groove's hand for a moment, then attempts to snag Windshear's as he does his thing... She misses as Windy retrieves the tape from his cockpit. H'm. She pauses... then gives it another go. Windshear suddenly finds his hand grasped and he looks over real quick, "Wha--" he looks at Dee-Kal like ? Dee-Kal narrows her optics slightly. Gently hauls both arms together... and - just for a fraction, the two hands she is holding come into contact. Tap. Just for a moment or two. Impactor simply ignores the Decepticon, but listens to his comments. "The Decepticons this and the Decepticons that... ...when are you gonna wake up and smell the napalm buddy? We can sit here until sunrise debating and justifying why we're in this to begin with... ...but the fact remains, it's just what we do. Can you honestly say that when the call goes out, when the last con is gunned down by an Autobot.." he says Autobot, but thinks Wrecker. "That you can lay your arms down and take up anything else?" Impactor pauses to look at his own hands, then back up to them. "Can you honestly tell me that after you've laid down the sword, that those same hands could do a myriad of tasks that have nothing to do with war? Build a house, dig a ditch, or paint a tapestry... ...nothing we do will /ever/ live up to this conflict. Plain and simple." Groove almost laughs, but stifles it. He's a mellow 'bot, and is not about to shove Windshear away, no. Instead he grasps Windshear's hand and gives it a firm shake. "Well then... I'm Groove if you don't know my name - !" Impactor's inspirational speech is lost on him for the moment. Nosecone is nearly as mellow as Groove! Impossible! "Fine, get to know 'em ... ...the same hand you shake today will be strangling the life out of you tomorrow." Impactor spats, clearly annoyed that all the other bots here are obviously non-militant. First Aid's optics flash, "Yes," he replies, hearing Autobot and not Wrecker because that is what he heard. "I truly and honestly do think that when the last Decepticon is brought to justice-" that sounds better than 'gunned down by an Autobot', "-that I'll retire from the life of a warrior. I'm a doctor, Impactor. I prefer saving lives than taking it." The unasked question of course is whether guys like Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, the Wreckers, or anyone else in the jerkbot squad would be able to do so. Windshear feels the autobots hand, hears Impactors words and before he can snatch his hand away, Groove grasps his hand and shakes it. Now granted as Decepticons go, Windshear is one of the more mellow ones so he doesnt automatically meet the handshake with laserfire but his entire body stiffens at the touch and as soon as he detects the grip release he snatches his hand away. He looks at Groove and ponders what Impactor has just said. "...Autobots...will never destroy us." is all he can say to Impactors words but he says nothing else, just turns and looks at his hand. Fairway considers Impactor's words and rubs his chin. He nods at First Aid. "Yes, I concur. I can honestly say that if conflict ended tomorrow, I would be glad to go back to my civilian life. That said, I do believe in this war." He is about to say something about the threat the Decepticons to freedom, but decides to steer clear of that topic. He argued that rather extensively with Windshear in the Steel Balloon recently. Dee-Kal *holds* the two factions together... but her grasp on both hands lightens... and she gives a wistful look, loosening her hold. The small off-white cassette just sits there for a few moments after Windshear sets it on the bar. Finally, almost tenatively, it opens out into a 'relatively' small ferret-like figure. Groove shrugs as Windshear pulls away, venting an exasperated sigh. "/Must/ we talk of war? Here? Now? Are we unable to think of any other topic?" His accusing look reaches Impactor, Fairway, and even his brother. Dee-Kal looks to Groove, and nods. Fairway says, "Well-said, friend Groove." "Pfft, yeah.. ..I'll let you guys steer the conversation. Let's see what amazing things you discuss now, 'eh?" the gruffy McGruffin' Impactor replies, leaning back in his chair; actually taking in the atmosphere. Windshear seems to finish his new drink a lot faster than the previous one and waves for another as he watches the cassette transform, "We are in neutral territory right now, Hinder but still be wary." He says quietly and then tries to get back into what the band is playing. Groove regards Impactor with a sly look. "Do you have any hobbies, Impactor? Aside from wrecking?" he asks. The band is playing a cheeky little ditty called 'Feeling Drowsy' First Aid tries to think up a new topic. He considers going back to mentioning how Blades's therapy isn't going so well, but decides that's just going to help Impactor's argument out more. He'd also talk about several Autobot initiatives going on, but this is neither the time or place to discuss sensitive military topics. "Did anyone see the latest As The Kitchen Sinks?" he asks. Hinder looks up at Windshear at his warning, then bobs her head to acknowledge his words. She finally looks around to see where they are and what's going on. Hunh. Interesting. Dee-Kal has a tapecritter pet of her own; Pong the...casettiJunk. She should recall Hinder from the events on the Copernicus, but maybe out of context, it's easy to forget. Impactor says, "Yeah, Ruling." Groove facepalms at that answer. "Alright then." He then looks solemn, "Unfortunately I missed it. Was the season finale too, wasn't it? I heard Gordon gets kneed in the groin - ! And Sheryl gets diagnosed with dandruff!" Deek reaches for her energon PEZ dispenser, is about to make a move... then considers. She counts up the goodies in the dispenser. Just enough. She asides to First Aid. Fairway still has his back to the Decepticon. "I'm sorry friend," he says to First Aid, "I can't say I've heard of that." He considers his drink again. It looks pretty strong. He dips a finger in it and for a taste. First Aid gives Fairway a sympathetic look, "It's a really good show. Been going on since the 80's." He tries to contain his excitement as he responds to Groove, "I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I will say that Gordon definitely does /something/ involving his groin." Hinder starts idly shuffling along the bartop she's on, exploring but not going out past Windshear's reach. "Oho!" Groove smirks, "I'll have to catch a rerun. Yes Fairway, you should watch the television shows here when you get the chance." But not As the Kitchen Sinks. Oh god. Windshear frowns at the new topic of the Autobot conversation now. Must have something to do with 'TV' that odd device that Rampage seems so in love with. He doesnt say anything but smirks inside realizing that it seems bots of both factions seem drawn to that device... he also keeps a close eye on hinder. It took forever it seemed to get her to not be so nervous around him. Last thing he wants is to put her in danger, even if this is neutral territory. Impactor yawns before taking another gulp of his drink. With his left hand, he rubs his optics once or twice "Ya know, with all this mellow crap...it's hard to stay awake. Blondie, two Smagler bombs over here pronto!!" The Wrecker stands up, flexing his back and turns around approaching the stage. "No electric guitar in this dump? I need some ROCK 'N ROLL!!" Dee-Kal looks again, watching Hinder, somewhat enthralled. She's got a soft spot for critters. Junkion. Nosecone's lazy optics fall upon the curious cassette-critter. Uh-oh, he hopes it doesn't come up to him and bite his ankle! Dee-Kal glances to Impactor. Well, if she must... She supposes First Aid has a point. She approaches Imp and offer him an energon goodie from her dispenser, asking him for permission. As The Kitchen Sinks is how Autobots new to Earth are taught about human culture. First Aid idly watches the pair of Decepticons as he keeps working on the drink Groove gave him. He glances up as Impactor decides to kick it up a notch. "Oh, rock and roll. Hey, can you play The Touch?" he asks, hoping requests are allowed. Windshear wasn't exactly not enjoying the music that was playing but he does like 'rock' better and curiously he watches Impactor, still glancing to Hinder from time to time. Impactor declines the goodie, "Sorry babe, that would WRECK my diet!!" he laughs as Blondie approaches with his shots. "Thanks, put it on his tab." the arrogant Autobot states, pointing at Groove. Turning back toward the stage, he quickly downs one shot. "Hey, hey, hey you...hey, humie...yeah you. You know anything with a little flare?" he mocks at the band, but they get the hint and start playing 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones. The young Junkion looks hopefully at Impactor. Meanwhile the band look at each other blankly. Fortunately the modern equivalent of a jukebox has the latest cover version. A few seconds and familiar rock music plays. Not as loudly as the Bon Jovi of earlier, though. "Hey!" Groove huffs and quickly checks his credit standings. "I tell ya' what," he mumbles, and despite everything, eventually gets into the music. "No requests I guess, bummer too, The Touch is a groovy song." Fairway looks around the bar. It isn't too different from Maccadam's he supposes, though he'd pretty sure that the piano is just that. Finally, he spies Hinder. He stares, trying to see past Windshear. Then he turns around again and acts as if he was only looking in Hinder's direction by chance. "Friend," he says to Impactor, "I don't believe we've met formally. My name is Fairway." He extends a hand. First Aid tries to get into Sympathy for the Devil. Luckily all Autobots love Rock and Roll (particularly the rolling), and First Aid is no different. He settles into his seat and enjoys the live band's music. Dee-Kal gets no response from Impactor regarding feeding the enemy. Then again, no response isn't a no. She returns to the table and starts to offer an energon goodie to everyone thus seated. Windshear is starting to get over energized and looks over to watch the Autobots more. He notices Fairway's look but does not react to it other then to look over toward Hinder. Dee-Kal offers an energon goodie each to the Protectobots, Fairway, to Nosecone, Windshear and Fairway. The barmaid smiles and gets Impactor his POWER THIRST. "Thanks Deeks," Groove takes his energoodie and patpats the Junkion's shoulder. Impactor's body begins 'grooving' to the music, swaying side to side. Lifting up his left hand, the index finger's top joint pops down a tiny flame sparks up from inside the finger. "Rock ON!!" he yells, waving the flame back and forth. Windshear looks at the offered energon goodie and takes one then stares at it for a moment. Impactor walks over to the DJ and whispers something to him. The DJ switch discs and 'Anarchy in the U.K.' by Sex Pistols starts blaring out of the speakers. Fairway withdraws his hand and sits back with a bemused look on his face. He shall introduce himself another time, then. He accepts the Energon goodie with a respectful nod of his head. ""Thank you, friend Junkion." He pops it into his mouth and glances in Hinder's direction again. Dee-Kal takes an energon goodie for herself and nibbles. Then she crouches and holds the open PEZ Dispenser to Hinder on the table. "..bah weep gragnah, smurf nini bong," the little Junkion says gently. "Here... no traps. One for you..?" Impactor swings his head around, swearing that he heard someone's voice from behind him... ...nope, it's only the blonde barmaid still awaiting payment for the /last/ round of drinks. "Umm, didn't he grab that one too?" he mumbles, pointing at Groove. Finally he shrugs, pulling a few credits from his side compartment and placing them on the tray. "Howabout a Neocronic Slammer?" The barmaid smiles and gets Impactor his Neocronic Slammer. The barmaid smiles and gets Fairway his Soda Water and Bitters. "I'm not going to pay for everyone's drinks!" Groove protests, his tense smile wavering. Fairway sips his drink. "Certainly not mine, friend Groove," he says. "I have my own credits." Dee-Kal keeps her gaze on Hinder, but extends a spare hand sideways, holding out a Junkion Express credit card. Impactor turns around after recieving a not so subtle radio message. He approaches Fairway, extending his hand. "Sorry comrade, I was gettin' my wreck on... ...names Impactor, I'm /sure/ you've heard of me." he states non-chalantly. Hinder considers Dee-Kal and the odd dispenser. Then she looks at the Junkion and the others, unsure of accepting the offered morsel even despite the assurances that it's safe. Windshear nurses his what? 4th drink now. Yea, hes starting not to feel any pain... He gets bored watching Impactor and then looks to see what Hinder is up to again and notices shes unsure of the goodie. He holds his up and shrugs a bit at her, then he looks back over at the Autobots as Impactor introduces himself to Fairway. Fairway drains his drink and is pushing himself up from the table, intending to retire for the evening, when Impactor comes over. He steps around the table and takes the big mech's hand with a smile. "Worry not, friend. The music is quite infectious, after all! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I have indeed heard much of you - all good, of course." Groove simply sits back in his seat and enjoys the ambience. "Yeah, my reputation seems to preceed me... ...I think that's how it goes. Anyway, if you ever need some Decepticreeps wrecked... ...you know who to get ahold of!" Impactor jests, shaking the slightly smaller mech's hand merrily. Fairway claps Impactor on the shoulder. "Indeed I do, friend," he smiles, "And I shall take you up on that, I promise." Windshear raises an optic ridge at the decepticreep comment and finishes off his present drink. He mutters something then that cant quite be made out and has another drink brought to him. "Slow down on those drinks man, drinkin' yer' misery away or somethin'?" Groove comments from the peanut gallery. Dee-Kal tilts her head to Hinder. "I know you talk, you are a person, that you are smart," she tells her softly. "But you also have paws, a tail, an 'animal' appearance... you are very cute! A token of appreciation for your natural talents, ne?" Windshear looks over at Groove and sees thats the one he was forced to shake hands with earlier. He shrugs, "It would be my business if I am...Groove." Hinder finally speaks up. "No." She shuffles back a step. "Thank you." She shuffles back over toward the increastingly inebriated Windshear. Groove just grins. "Aw, so you are. What's there to be miserable about? You're in a house of music." He then settles a serious, compassionate look on the Decepticreep. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offers, unable to help himself. Impactor moves for the door, "Take care gang, I've got to call it a night." giving all a wave as he approaches the exit. Before he can make his way out however, the Blonde barmaid stops him once again... ...demanding payment. "Oh, uh forgot about that last one. Here, last round's on me... ...even Windshear's." he replies, handing over a couple of credits. The Wrecker lumbers through the doorway, out into the street. "Yes music," Windshear begins, his baratone a bit more rumbling then usual, "And...Im not ... what did you want to talk about? Oh.. wait... its not important..." Dee-Kal frowns, just slightly, then glances over to the direction Hinder takes... ahhh. The little ferret is wary, of course, but probably more importantly, mindful of her companion. That's fair enough, the Junkette muses. "It's not?" Groove studies Windshear a moment longer before shrugging. "If you're sure. Heh! The one act of kindness Impactor demonstrates all night." Windshear stares back, "Yes, Im sure, Im sure I have no idea what you are talking about with Impactors act of kindness?" Hinder flops onto her stomach on the bar, keeping her head up and alert to her surrounding. Fairway raises a hand to all as well. He's got to get back to Metroplex and work on his painting. He's also got some more ideas about the drone he's building. "I suppose I'll head back as well," he says to whomever is listening. His voice isn't nearly as powerful as Impactor's. He meticulously counts a quantity of credits into a barmaid's hand, leaving a fair tip. He pats Groove's shoulder as he heads for the door. "In the future, friend," he says to the Protectobot. He also bids farewell to Windshear. "Seeker," he says, "farewell." He doesn't say, See you on the battlefield. At the last moment, he looks down at Hinder and says. "Small one. Enjoy the music." He wants to know Hinder's decision, and it kills him not to ask, but he feels that nothing more can be said in this place. So he heads out the door with a last wave to the room. "In the future Doc!" Groove bids farewell, grinning, far too amused at the movie references. "Hang loose my friend." Windshear nods to Fairway as he leaves and goes back to his drink rather deep in thought as he then focuses on the music once more. Windshear stands up after awhile a bit unsteady, "Hinder, we should go..." Joy, hes drunk and hes a jet... talk about a hell of a ride back to base... >_> Hinder looks up at Windshear and stands promptly. "Okay. I'm ready." Windshear opens his canopy and waits for her to get in, then afer she does he makes his way out the door and with a rather laid back transforming sound, transforms and takes to the sky... poor hinder.. decepticons really are brave you know... Dee-Kal watches through the window as the jet make several bounces before a successful take off. Whether he stays aloft for long is another matter. And another story... Hinder climbs into the seeker's canopy, having NO idea what she's in for. Better hope those controls are bite-proof.